


This time is for her pleasure

by Edge_sama, hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: Alana has had a rough day, and Will and Hannibal decide to help her relieve some of her tension.





	This time is for her pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This collab went from an idea to a fully-formed fic in 16 hours. It was a lot of fun to write, so we hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Although I have tagged this as M/M as it does contain a threesome, it doesn't really contain any Hannigram (sorry)

It had been a really hard day for Alana, she thought, after all the documents and cases she had to sign and check over and over. Then her last appointment was almost a failure, with her patient taking a lot of reassurance after crying for what seemed like hours. She didn’t know if was a blessing or a curse that Hannibal had invited her and Will for dinner.

 

The food was exquisite, as always, as well as the new dark ale that Hannibal had brewed himself, but she was still tense. Alana didn’t want to stretch her arms over her head to relieve the tightness in her muscles in case Hannibal found it disrespectful, not realising he had already noticed the stiffness in her body that afternoon when they were at the FBI.

“I don’t want to offend you, my dear Alana, but I couldn’t help but notice that you look really tense.”

Alana let out a long breath, slumping in her chair. “Is it that obvious? I’ve had a hell of a day.”

Hannibal’s lips curled into a half smile. “Perhaps I can be of assistance?” He suggested, carefully replacing his wine glass on the table.

Alana looked from Hannibal to Will and back. While she and Hannibal had made no secret of their regular trysts, she wasn’t sure how comfortable Will was with that arrangement, given her history with him. She toyed with the stem of her glass. “But Will is here.”

Hannibal was about to say something when the empath cleared his throat, leaning forward in his seat and blushing. “I-uh-I want to help.”

Alana gazed between them, eyes dulled with the wine. She reached for Will, tangling her fingers in his curls. "Of course you can help." 

Alana leaned forward, kissing him gently and pulling him out of his seat and closer to her. The hem of her crimson silk dress rode up as she spread her milky thighs, wrapping them around Will's waist. 

He deepened the kiss, unleashing the hunger he had felt for Alana for so long. He could feel Hannibal watching, wine glass in hand, but he didn't care. 

When Will pulled back, breathless, Alana sighed, slipping her lips to breathe in Will’s ear, low and salacious. "I want you to taste me.”

Her tone sent a bolt of desire straight to Will’s cock, the image of Alana spread before him flashing into his mind. His hands found the zip on her dress, slipping it down so he could kiss her shoulders. His mouth then dipped lower still, eager to touch her more intimately.

 

Suddenly, Hannibal cleared his throat. “May I suggest to move to my bedroom? It seems a more appropriate place for such amorous activities than my dining room.”

Alana choked back a sob of loss as Will withdrew, yielding to Hannibal’s suggestion. As she stood without thinking, the silk shift fell in a pool at her feet. Will laced their fingers together as they climbed the stairs to the bedroom, unable to take his eyes off her pale skin contrasted by her black mesh underwear.

When Will had closed the door behind them, he started to kiss Alana again, while his hand unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the floor. 

He stopped for a moment to admire at her pert breasts with perfect rosy nipples, feeling both nervous and excited about seeing her for the first time and trying to make a move. 

Seeing him freeze up, Alana smiled and grabbed his hands, moving them to her breasts so he could cup them. 

Will, with growing confidence, started to kiss her neck and collarbone, enjoying the perfect handfuls of her breasts in his hands. He was about to dip his head and kiss her nipple when he felt Hannibal’s hand wander across his shoulder before taking Alana’s hand. 

With a gulp, Will realised while he had been busy with Alana, Hannibal had gotten undressed, completely. The empath didn’t know where to look, because all he seemed to be able to notice was Hannibal’s rather impressive erection.

“Over here, please”, Hannibal said, as if he wasn’t as naked as the day he was born. He guided Alana to his bed, ignoring Will for few seconds until the younger man joined them, making sure Alana was in the middle. 

As Hannibal began to nip at Alana’s neck, Will resumed his attentions on her breasts, gently teasing her nipples to hard points the way he had always dreamed of doing.

The sensation was overwhelming for her, feeling Hannibal biting and kissing her neck while his hand snaked between her thighs, stroking her clit lightly through the thin fabric of her panties. And then Will licking and sucking one nipple, his hand kneading her other breast. She was trying so hard not to compare them, just enjoying the sensation and pleasure rising in her body. 

Will’s voice summoned her back to the present. "A...Alana?" he whispered, cupping the side of her face and pressing his lips over hers, giving Hannibal the chance to enjoy her breasts this time.

Hannibal intensified his stroking, dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Alana’s panties and slicking her silky wetness up over her engorged clitoris. She moaned hard against Will’s mouth, bucking her hips against Hannibal’s hand. “Fffuck!” She gasped, body writhing in both men’s arms as she came hard.

Hannibal slowed his movements as Will kissed the sweat from Alana’s brow. He couldn’t get over how beautifully wanton she was in that moment.

When Alana had recovered some composure, she gave Will a wicked look and began to unbutton his shirt. “I believe you promised to taste me…” She teased, pushing the shirt off and starting on his trousers as Hannibal caressed her breasts from behind.

Will groaned as her delicate hands glanced over his erection. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so turned on, and was worried he might embarrass himself. But Alana didn’t linger, after all, tonight was about relieving /her/ tension.

When Will was naked, Alana leaned back on the bed, lifting her hips and slipping off her thong. She reached out a hand, beckoning him to her.

Will began by nuzzling the underside of her breasts, lips ghosting across the delicate skin of her stomach. He could smell her sex already, but he took his time to kiss down her body, teasing her until her hips rose off the mattress towards him.

Finally, Will hooked his arms through Alana’s thighs and nuzzled the scant patch of hair between her legs. He could see she was still engorged and wet from Hannibal’s touch, and blew lightly across her prominent clitoris.

“Oh, Will, touch me!” Alana moaned, the teasing maddeningly pleasant. Will couldn’t refuse her, and he dipped his head further, sucking gently on her labia. Alana’s hands settled in his hair as he tongued his way up to her clitoris, circling the nub in agonisingly slow strokes.

As Will worked at her cunt, Alana felt the satiny skin of Hannibal’s cock against her cheek. She turned her head to open her mouth to him, sucking lightly at the drop of salty precum on the head of his cock before she drew his length as deep into her mouth as she could take it. 

Hannibal gripped the long tendrils of her hair, guiding her movements, grunting at the pleasant vibration of her moans against his cock as her pleasure built.

As Will began to suck on her clit, Alana gripped the sheets with her free hand, head falling back and releasing Hannibal’s cock with a pop.

“Will!” She cried, bucking hard against Will’s face as he teased wave after wave of pleasure from her body.

Eventually Alana collapsed against the bed. She giggled breathlessly, tugging at Will’s curls until their lips met again, desire renewed by the eroticism of the moment. 

Alana’s hand closed around Will’s cock as her face settled into seriousness. She looked into his half-closed eyes. “Can I fuck you, Will?”

He couldn’t help but grin in response, shaky hands tracing the curves of her body as he worked up the courage to possess her.

Alana could see he was shy, and so she took the lead, sitting up and straddling Will’s lap, pushing him back against the sheets. She straddled him, easing his length inside her slick cunt.

She started to ride Will in a slow rhythm to get used to his size, and to allow him to savour his first time making love to her. Will’s hands traveled over body, squeezing each curve, before settling them on her hips, gently guiding her down against his cock. He let his eyes slip closed, lost in the sensation of her wet heat engulfing him.

Hannibal began to kiss Alana’s neck, snaking a hand down to rub her clitoris as she rode Will’s cock. When he could feel she was close, he withdrew, capturing a bead of her wetness and slicking it around her tight asshole, gently probing.

“Ha… Hannibal…” Alana moaned when she felt his fingers moving inside her, trying to keep pace with Will’s thrusts. Slowly Hannibal worked her wider until he knew she was ready for him, smoothly replacing his fingers with his cock.

Alana’s whimper of surprise echoed off the bedroom walls. She had never felt so full, so satisfied. Hannibal held himself and Will still for a moment to give her time to adjust, before he began to thrust evenly.

Both Alana and Hannibal kept a steady pace, giving Will time to adjust to their rhythm. It didn’t stop the empath from moving in front of Alana to kiss her, bringing one hand to cradle her breast and the other to cup the curve of her ass. 

Hannibal started to bite and kiss her neck, bringing his hand to caress her free breast, the fingers of his other hand slipping through her slit, caressing both her clit and Will’s shaft.

 

It was an incredibly intimate moment for all three of them, but most especially for Alana. She rocked, unable to think or feel anything but the pleasure Hannibal and Will were bringing her. Alana was vaguely aware of Hannibal burying his face in her hair with a grunt. 

“Come for me, Alana.” He commanded gruffly. “Come for me too, Alana”, Will echoed, moaning against her lips.

She did, between Will’s erratic thrusts and Hannibal’s measured ones moaning both Will and Hannibal’s name, triggering Will and Hannibal’s orgasms in turn. The three tensed together, riding out their pleasure until exhaustion saw them collapse in a heap.

 

“So… Who did the de-stress better?” Hannibal couldn’t help but whisper smugly in Alana’s ear, loud enough so Will could hear it too. 

“This wasn’t a competition, Hannibal… but I’m curious too.” Will added while staring at Alana, now nervous for having two couples of eyes on her waiting for her answer when she just wanted to relax. 

In the end she gave Will a small peck in his lips before to move to Hannibal, who was about to complain until he felt her kiss too. Closing her eyes, she crossed her hands over her belly, letting the guys cuddle her while she let sleep win.

“I… think you both did a good job. But you might have to try again tomorrow just so I can be sure.”


End file.
